The present invention relates to faucets and in particular to a faucet construction which permits the faucet to be substantially installed from above the sink deck eliminating the difficulties associated with conventional faucet installation in which the fastening members must be attached and turned from below the sink deck, at times requiring the installing plumber to work in extremely cramped quarters. In the present faucet construction and method of installation the faucet body is inserted into preformed holes in the sink deck from beneath the sink deck but thereafter all further installation steps can be done from above, substantially reducing the time and difficulty in installing a faucet. The invention is particularly applicable to what are termed widespread faucet bodies in which there are a pair of control valves, one for hot and one for cold, spaced on either side of a centrally located spout. This construction is applicable to both kitchen faucets and faucets commonly found in the bathroom, referred to as lavatory faucets.
Although there are prior art faucet assemblies which can be installed in part from above the sink deck, none use fastening members which cooperate with the valve bodies extending through openings in the sink deck to temporarily hold the faucet assembly in a position so that it may be permanently fastened, by the use of a tool, from above the sink deck. It is this unique combination of elements and assembly method which distinguishes the present invention from the prior art.